The Seaweed and the Rabbit
by sabafalakeh
Summary: As Gilbert Nightray is troubled with the annoying Glen baskerville, at the midnight, a random Stupid rabbit, B-Rabbit the chain wakes up to get a snack and is suddenly getting a change of personality for helping Gilbert. -no pairing, can be read as AlicexGilbert-T to be safe-ON-SHOT-


Word Count : 1153

Cattegory: Pandora Hearts

Genre: Angst-Hurt-Comfort

Summary: Glen was always a part of Gilbert. A Smirking evil part of him, and gilbert hated it. Truly hated it. But his voices had woken up the most aggressive person on the earth, a stupid rabbit. And the stupid rabbit decides to come up and calm the seaweed head.

_Justalineblessit_

The one armed man woke up once more, seeing himself between two children, Oz Vessaluis and Alice the B-Rabbit. Gilbert sighed and held his head between his hand, thinking about everything that had happened lately.

His left arm was cursed by a childhood witch and it obeyed Oswald's words.

Then he had shot his master, Oz Vessaluis with his gun, his pretty own one.

Then he had let his own chain eat his left arm and had remembered mostly everything. Of Vincent and how Gilbert had protected him, how he was beaten up because of Vincent's eye. Or how Jack Vessaluis, someone replaced as a _grandpa_ towards Oz in Gilbert's mind, was his true master. He wasn't sure of it, Jack could lie to mess up his mind. But still, It was so realistic. Then he had remembered how many times he wanted to leave because of Vincent, and remembering that, made Gilbert for a need of vomiting and getting a case of Self-loathing.

He had also found out that Glen Baskerville is in his body. Just the way Jack Vessaluis was in Oz's body and making it his, it just felt bad. He didn't want the owner of the tragedy of Sabrie to be in his body. Yet, he thought, he had a way of contacting Glen and knowing about the tragedy more and more to help Oz and that stupid rabbit-

'_What do you think you're doing?'_

Gilbert gulped, hearing a voice in his head. It seemed familiar…

"_**Don't come any closer! Gilbert!"**_

Yes, It was glen. Gilbert quickly stood up from the bed, going outside and sitting, rubbing his arm also. "Why are you talking to me?" His serious voice echoed through the outside, and he had said it outloud, though the 'Glen' could hear his thoughts even.

As the voice echoed, Gilbert could swear that this was just a voice of a smirking or grinning man. '_Oh please, I am your master. Why shouldn't I talk to my servant?'_

Gilbert gripped his head, putting it on his knees. He usually wrapped two arms around his knees but right now he just had once arm.

The voice echoed once more. '_Oh gilbert, such an idiotic personality you own… you just though by cutting your arm the curse would vanish?' _

Gilbert scoffed.  
"Of course it would. Jury didn't curse my mind."

A Laugh echoed. Gilbert gulped once more. 'A laugh…'

It didn't sound good to him. '_Only arm…? But thanks to Jury, I have taken control of your body dear Gilbert, my pretty little cute ser-_'

Gilbert took over his mind once more. "I am not your servant!" Though he had shouted, his voice still was muffled. He closed his eyes and let the laugh vanish, also clinging to his hair with his right arms.

_Justalineblessit_

Alice was mostly sensitive at sleep. Not really, she slept a lot and slept 'completely unconscious', but yet, some certain voice could awake him. Such as a chain's footsteps, Will of Abyss's existence.

Then some things never woke her up: explosions, House wrecks, screams, and such.

She just believed that she was great and greatness contains being sensitive while sleeping to remove your enemy's head from the pages of books.

'_Then how am I awake at such a small noise?_'

It was a small muffled noise that bothered her. A muffled scream, male gendered. '_Oz?'_ She looked at her side, realizing the blonde teen was completely unconscious and asleep, and she sighed in frustration. '_I never get to guess correctly?_' Scoffing she stood up, thinking of getting a snack from the kitchen. She walked down the stairs walking towards the cabinets, meeting the mere light of the room. But then, something in the mere lightness caught her attention. A shadow was sitting next to the window, and it had its head between knees and _one_ arm and the armless sleeve was laid on the floor next to it.

'_Eh, weak seaweed head.'_ A smirk grew on her lips and she stood up, walking next to the body of the seaweed head and smirking. "You seaweed weakling, why do you even call yourself strong?"

To her surprise, Gilbert didn't stand up to snap at her or grab her with his only right arm and take her away to her room or punishing her and not giving her meet for a month. "Yes…" The whisper almost creeped out the poor chain, causing her to near kick the body. "You're probably right." Alice started not believing her very own eye and very own ear. She knelt down, sitting with crossed legs. "Oi, Gil? Are you alright? I mean… It's not like you to do such.." The face of the lost Raven came up, bangs covering his eyes and nose, only lips visible. A delicate smirk was on his lips. "And it's not like you to be comforting, Alice." The smirk then disappeared, the golden eyes flinching behind the bangs, the teeth gritting together and he put his head back between his knees, clinching it with his right arm. Alice tilted her head and pursed her lips, slightly becoming irk then turning back to a weird Alice who was extremely caring. She put her arm on the armless shoulder of Gilbert's and smiled. "Let's go back Gilbert… It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. But let's go for now." One of the eyes under the bang just turned clearly violet and then turned back to the unique shining gold color. Alice stood up, holding out her hand in order to help the one armed broken man up. The right arm shakingly grabbed her soft calmed ones and the body stood up. As they walked up, Gilbert had his bangs still on his eyes, no longer holding the kid's hand.

"Hey.. Alice…"

The called kid looked up, staring at the dark figure of the seaweed head. "Mhmm?"

A smile cradled itself to Gilbert's face. "I just wanted to call you 'alice' once before I get to be killed in a battle, stupid rabbit."

The irked Alice turned red with anger, glaring daggers at the man. "Y-y-you- manservant-…"

A small chuckle followed by from Gilbert's mouth, and he lead the Stupid rabbit back to her bed and then he sat on his small rocking chair, lighting up the fire, playing with his armless sleeve.

'_She can be a good friend though_'

Smirking he looked up.

'_Let me be killed in a battle at least, Glen baskerville'_

And the man looked away, shoving his bangs aside.


End file.
